disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King of New York
"King of New York" is a song in the film, Newsies and its Broadway adaptation. It is sung by the Newsies after having a story printed about them in the newspaper. Lyrics A pair of new shoes with matchin' laces A permanent box at Sheepshead races A porcelain tub with boilin' water A Saturday night with the Mayor's daughter Look at me I'm the King of New York Suddenly, I'm respectable Starin' right at 'cha Lousy with stature Nobbin' with all the muckety mucks I'm blowin' my dough and goin' deluxe And there I be, ain't I pretty? It's my city, I'm the King of New York A corduroy suit with fitted knickers A mezzanine seat to see the flickers Havana cigars that cost a quarter An editor's desk for the Star Reporter Tip your hat He's the King of New York How 'bout that I'm the King of New York In nothing flat He'll be covering Brooklyn to Trenton Our man Denton Makin' a headline out of a hunch Protecting the weak and payin' for lunch When I'm at bat, strong men crumble Proud yet humble I'm the King of New York (He's the King of New York) I gotta be either dead or dreamin' 'Cause look at that pape with my face beamin' Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it But I was a star for one whole minute Startin' now I'm the King of New York Ain't ya heard? I'm the King of New York Holy cow, it's miracle Pulitzer's cryin' Weasel, he's dyin' Flashpots are shootin' bright as the sun I'm one highfalutin' son of a gun Don't ask me how Fortune found me Fate just crowned me Now I'm King of New York Look and see Once a piker Now a striker I'm the King of New York Victory Front page story Guts and glory I'm the King of New York Lyrics (Musical) Mush: Ya don’t need money when you’re famous, they gives ya whatever ya want! Such as- A pair of new shoes with matchin’ laces! Romeo: A permanent box at the Sheepshead Races! Henry: Pastrami on rye with a sour pickle! Finch: My personal puss on a wooden nickel! Race: Look at me! I’m the king of New York! Suddenly I’m respectable Starin’ right at ya, Lousy with stature! Jack: Nobbin’ with all the muckety-mucks I’m blowin’ my dough and goin’ deluxe! Race: And there I be! Ain’t I pretty? Race and Jack: It’s my city I’m the king of New York! A solid gold watch with a chain to twirl it! Les: My very own bed and an indoor terlit! A barbershop haircut that cost a quarter! A regular beat for the star reporter! Amscray punk! She’s the king of New York! Katherine: Who’da thunk? I’m the king of New York! We was sunk, pale, and pitiful! Katherine & Newsies: Buncha wet noodles! Pulitzer’s poodles! Les: Almost about to drown in the drink? When she fished us out?And drowned us in ink! Katherine: So let’s get drunk! (Yeah!) But not with liquor! Fame works quicker! When you’re king of New York! Newsies: I’ll be either dead or dreamin’ ‘Cause look at that pape with my face beamin’ Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it But I was a star for one whole minute! *Dance break* Look at me! I’m the king of New York! Wait and see! This is gonna make both the Delancey's Pee in their pantsies! Flashpots are shootin’ bright as a sun I’m one highfalutin’ son of a gun! I guarantee! Though I dropped out, I ain’t tapped out! I’m the king of New...Friends may flee Let ‘em ditch us Snap my picture You’re the king of New...History! Front page story Guts and glory I’m the king...of New York! Category:Songs Category:Newsies songs Category:Group songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Hero/Heroine songs